This invention relates in general to vehicular frames, and in particular to a skid plate and cross member assembly and method for forming such an assembly.
A vehicular chassis generally includes a frame assembly, wheels, and other machinery of a vehicle, on which a body is supported. The frame assembly is oftentimes formed from a pair of longitudinally extending side rails, usually arranged substantially parallel to each other. One or more cross members can be attached transversely between the side rails to form a rigid structure. Suspension components such as struts and shock absorbers can be seated on the frame assembly, while wheels and axles can be mounted to and supported by the frame assembly. The body is secured to the frame assembly. The body usually includes a powertrain compartment, a passenger compartment, and a storage compartment.
In certain vehicles, it is common to secure a skid plate between side rails or any structural support members. The skid plate protects the body and lower components of a vehicle from rocks and other debris which may be present on a roadway. Also, the skid plate protects the body when a vehicle "bottoms out" on an uneven surface. Many skid plates include a cross member which is attached to the skid plate and the side rails. In some instances, such a cross member and/or the skid plate support a powertrain component such as a transmission.
In order to support mounted elements and perform in the harsh environment of a vehicular underbody, the frame assembly and skid plate must be formed from strong materials. To meet this requirement, many conventional side rails, cross members, and skid plates are formed from a metallic material such as steel.
In order to improve fuel economy, automobile manufacturers have implemented design changes to reduce the weight of many vehicle components, including those in a frame assembly. It is desirable to reduce the weight of a vehicular frame assembly and skid plate, thereby reducing the overall weight of a vehicle. Furthermore, it is desirable to simplify the assembly of a cross member onto a skid plate.